Sweet Secrets
by xxPeroxide Princessxx
Summary: massie has a secret love so does her big bro! R
1. MASSIE

**In this story Massie has an older brother and this story will be about him... okay R&R!! luv ya E**

"Massie come on! We Gotta Go!" yelled Bryant as he climbed in to the drivers side of his brand new yellow '10 Camaro.

"Coming! Keep your pants on!" I yelled.

I ran down the stairs two at a time. I barely missed smacking into the door. I finally made it out the door . And just in time. My brother tended to be the impatient type at times, but he was still awesome in my mind. Bryant looked like a mixture of Alex Gaskarth and Trace Cyrus. Girls, and sometimes even guys, were all over him and honestly sometimes it was a little creepy.

**Btw just a few points**

**Claire's rich in this story. Her father came into a lot of money so they moved out of the guest house.**

**Massie and Derrick secretly have feelings for each other.**

**Bryant is 11th grade male alpha Massie is 10th Grade female alpha.**

**Derrick is 10th grade male alpha and the 11th grade female alpha doesn't come into the story till later (she also doesn't have a name yet)**

**also Massie is super nice in this story.**

**Kay back to the story.**

I was really hoping that Bryant had already picked up all the soccer guys. I love to be admired by them. However there was one in particular I was looking to impress but no one could ever find out . Derrick. He was so handsome and boyishly charming that I just couldn't resist. But I had lead everyone to believe that I hated his guts, since about third grade. I gave him the stink eye all the time, told him off, and even punched him in the mouth on a few occasions. I did everything I could make everyone believe that I hated the very thought of him.

I walked out the door to see Derrick, Josh, Kemp, and my brother leaning up against his car. I could see Derrick watching me as I walked by him and around the car to get to the passenger side.


	2. BRYANT

Massie always likes to play with Derricks head. I could always tell when she was because Derrick wold get all stuttery and sweat a little. It was hilarious to watch him stand there and sweat. I was the only one who knew that he secretly liked Massie but he didn't know that I knew and he would never admit it. As we all climbed into the car I could feel the tension in the air between Massie and Derrick. "Dude, Derrick wipe the sweat off your upper lip its starting to smell like B.O. in here and this car is new." I joked.

" WTF are you talking' about?! " Derrick said defensively.

" Never mind" I said, laughing.

After that we rode in we pulled up to the school everyone started gathering up their respective bags and books. I could see Massie's friends standing under the oak tree on the school lawn. " There's the girls, I gotta go. See you after school!" Massie yelled to me as she ran across the lawn.

" 'Kay laytah!" I yelled back.

As I drove away (I went to BOCD but played hooky on many occasions) I tried to picture Derrick and my sister together. I got so distracted I almost didn't see the light change. " Holy Shit!!!!!" I yelled. That's when I saw her. She was beautiful, but not beautiful in the way the other girls I dated were beautiful. Unlike all the other girls I dated I didn't like her for her boobs or her butt. Something about her was...... just beautiful. I almost hit her as I skidded to a stop. She put her hands on the hood of my car to stop herself from falling. Then she stepped back a couple feet from my car and admired it.

" Dude, nice car."

" Thanks....... I guess.. You know BOCD is the other way right?"

"Yeah.... I know" By now she was standing by the open driver side window.

" Are you new there I don't remember you from last year or anything?"

"Yeah we just moved here."

"Well shouldn't you be going to school on your first day." I asked teasingly.

" Shouldn't you." She retorted

" Ooooh you got me there, but I never go to school on the first day. Besides its a more important first day for you than for me, don't you think? "

" What do you care if I get to school or not?"

" Oh, I don't I just thought you could use a ride to wherever you're going."

" Sure."

"Hop in."

I moved my books off the seat to make room for her. She opened the door and threw her bag in. then she slid gracefully down in the seat.

" So... I still don't know your name."

" Juna." She replied curtly.

"Juna.....?" I said trying to get a last name out of her.

" I'm not telling you. You could be a rapist or a petafile or something."

" I'm not either of those things I swear to god." I raised my right hand to show that I meant it.

" Fine...... my name is Juna Mallihan."

" Mallihan! As in daughter of music mogul Dan Mallihan ?! No Way !!!! Dude you gotta introduce me to your dad! Do you know any famous people?!"

" See I knew this would happen. You - Ya know what forget it let me out I - I'll walk home/"

" No. Wait. Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to..... I'm sorry."

" It's OK... It's just that everyone just wants to be friends with me to meet celebrities. I hate it. That's exactly why I'm not going to school today." She said.

"Let me make it up to you lets go get some pizza or something."

" Okay......"


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE: it is extremely hard for me to do the chapters that are told from bryants point of view because.... well im not a guy. So I got some of my guy friends to help with bryants character. Please read and tell me what should happen next I think ill make the next chap from junas POV.**


	4. BRYANT AGAIN

We rode mostly in silence till she asked " Would it be okay if I plugged up my ipod ?"

" Yeah sure the cord is in the console." I replied.

She took the cord out of the console and plugged one end into the plug on the radio and plugged the other end into her Iphone 3G S. "What do you want to listen to?" she asked me.

"Umm.. Surprise me."

" Ok " She said with a giggle. As she scrolled through her songs I watched her face intently. She had huge, almost purple eyes. They looked like a mixture of green, gray, and blue, and the light from the half-open car window made them look purple. Her light brown hair whipped around her face from the wind coming in from the window. "Ooh here's something good." And with that she hit it was Colorado Sunrise by 3OH!3

_And if i had something to say to you I'd whisper it softly,  
Kiss you on your rosy lips and never let you off me.  
Shiver on your roof and see your face lit by starlight,  
Hold you through the night and watch that Colorado sunrise._

I've got five fingers on each hand for every mistake that I've made  
Cuz my tongue is tied to tonsils and i need to s#!t and shave  
I'm a shade to pale for handsome and have habits i can't shake  
And if you try to take that from me well i'll never be the same

Trainwreck that i am  
And i am what i am what i am what i am  
A trainwreck, that i am  
And i am what i am what i am what i am  
A trainwreck

And as long as it's okay with you i think I'll stay right here.  
I got no where to go cuz where to go is up to you, dear.  
Happy as a clam i see the glimmer in your eyes.  
Hold you through the night and watch that Colorado sunrise.

No car and never cared cared because i got no place to go.  
But in a room, (a single wall?) i couldn't pay a man to grow  
You can try and make this pretty, pick up all my dirty clothes.  
And if you never really get me then i guess you'll never know …..

" I love this song!" I said as I bobbed my head to the beat.

I reached for her Ipod ( I wanted to see what other kind of music she had on it) as I did so did she and our hands met in the middle. I felt a kind of electric tingle go through me when we touched and I knew at that moment there was definitely something between us. I leaned in towards her and she leaned toward me....................


End file.
